A Voice Inside
by Iridium96
Summary: First in the: A Voice Series. After being attacked by mysterious creatures of darkness, he crash lands on an unknown planet. After crossing paths with Tabuu, his path is set on a direction he would normally have not traveled. This dangerous path will include Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, and ultimately, death...
1. Prologue: A Strange Butterfly

**A Voice Inside: A Strange Butterfly {Prologue}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros, or anything related to it.**

**-**It was 51 weeks since the defeat of Tabuu, and all was not well in Subspace. The entity known as Tabuu was slowly dying in its realm. Although its body was no more, his mind was still there, slowly being consumed by Light. It was painful for him. He craved the dark.

He knew he had but a week left, but he wanted not mercy; just life. He knew he could beat the infection himself, the infection of light, yet knew not how. As his mind, invisible yet whole like Wind, moved effortlessly through his dying realm, he saw them; the Black Butterflies. What they were, he did not know, but he recognised their shape; similar to his yet smaller. They were dark, and black.  
He 'flew' toward the Butterflies, yearning for their darkness. As he approached the butterflies, they fluttered away at immense speed; Tabuu's mind too weak to pursue. Just when he thought all hope was lost, he saw that a single Butterfly had stayed. Fearing pity, Tabuu tried to move away, but noticed that he could not move.

Slowly but surely, he felt his mind flooded with darkness; he didn't want pity, yet couldn't refuse. He felt his mind imprisoned by this strange butterfly, which was slowly fading away. The butterfly was slowly moving into his find, and he began to see memories that weren't his. Spikes of intense pain made him scream in anger, and then silence. Utter Silence. Tabuu was gone… but alive.

Milliseconds later, Tabuu reappeared on a dark desert planet, with raging winds hitting him. With no memory of the events just passed; Tabuu flew silently through the wind and sand, hoping to find his way out of this strange place. And the Smashers. He still wanted vengeance, and even though he knew not where his enemies were; he would hunt them down. A voice inside him told him to suck in their darkness, but he ignored this voice. Smashers, with darkness, that could not be true. His enemies could not contain what he was made off; he would not believe that…

Meta Knight was testing his new flyer, and was thus orbiting a desert planet. Meta Knight was a little confused about the planet, as he had found no name on record for it. However, there was an asteroid field nearby, and rocks normally fell into its orbit. Meta Knight had decided to purchase parts and assemble this flyer by hand, as his previous vessel was shot down by Ganandorfs (or Bowser's) on the fight against Tabuu. It might have actually been Tabuu's; he couldn't remember. He sighed. He loved the Halbred.

Knowing there was no government to annoy down below and hoping there were no Galactic authorities that had power over the planet that would arrest him or something similar, he decided to fly down and explore the planet. With any luck, he would be able to improve his flying skill and reflexes too, although he doubted. Suddenly, a beam of black light smashed into his port wing, and flipped his flyer several times. Annoyed, he looked to see the hostile that had fired on his Flyer. He saw something glint in the distance, but then another beam of black light hammered into his cockpit window, cracking it almost to destruction.

Annoyed at 'below the belt' attack, Meta Knight fired but his weapon array's, and heard a scream of pain. Before he could react to the noise, 8 beams of Dark light smashed his fuel supply and shot him out the sky. As he hit the Sand below, he smashed his way out the cockpit. And then the ship erupted in a fiery inferno...


	2. Inferno

**A Voice Inside: Chapter 1: Inferno**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl, or anything related to it.**

Meta Knight staggered to his feet, glancing back at his ship. In was not even recognisable; it was merely an Inferno. Suddenly, he was knocked of his feet by a powerful wind, and his face smashed hard into the sand. Luckily, it was soft.

Rubbing sand furiously off his Sword Galaxia, he glanced back at his beloved ship. He sighed, and sat down in the sand. He was very upset, he couldn't think of a way back to Popstar. And, to Kirby.

Deciding there might be a civilisation somewhere, he staggered slowly to his feet and walked off. But, within seconds of leaving the presence of his now destroyed ship, he felt a freezing wind. He tried to walk on, but it was so cold he nearly screamed in pain. He decided to fly to save time; and thus flew back to the warmth of his ship. Just like a desert he thought to himself. Cold at night; boiling in the day. He knew which he'd prefer.

Resigning himself to the fact he'd have to sleep for the night, he took the 'least on fire' panel of Aluminium he could find and brushed off the flames carefully with his Purple cape. He then dug a hole in the sand with his sword, and, after brushing sand of his Sword yet again, placed the Aluminium over himself, and tried to get off to sleep. Which he did. Eventually.

Awakening in the morning, he noticed a definite change of heat. It was much hotter than Popstar. He glanced at his ship, the fire was still going but most of the parts have gone. He noticed a crater in the sand; his engine had exploded and he didn't noticed. As he pushed the Aluminium off of him, he noticed burnt Shrapnel (not on fire), and then glanced back at the remnants of his Ship. Karma hates me, he though furiously.

Meta Knight at that point decided to abandon his utterly obliterated ship and find some land that wasn't sand. He hated Sand. And, perhaps more importantly, water. Even though he had two, possibly three days left until he needed water, he better start now.

Deciding to fly so the sand didn't get in his mask, he rose over a large sand mound. In the distance, he saw what appeared to be an old castle, made of Stone. Or what looked like Stone. It was so damaged and coated in Sand, that from the distance away Meta Knight was, an eductaded guess was all he could me. Deciding almost immediately to take a closer look, Meta Knight planned a route. There were deep Sand Dunes ahead, and he needed to be careful.

Taking the annoying (for him), but most logical, decision to walk, he set foot east. He planned to move west further on, and avoid the Dunes on the horizon.

In the corner of his eye, if only for a split second, he saw a Dark Butterfly. He turned his head quickly, raising his sword to defend himself if necessary. It was not necessary, however, because the Butterfly was quickly moving away, as if it was afraid. Confused, Meta Knight turned around, and continued west. Quite frankly, hoping he could get their quickly. He hated sand.


	3. Tripwires Part I

**A Voice Inside: Chapter2: Tripwires Part I**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros, or anything related to it.**

Meta Knight stopped himself almost immediately. Continue west, he thought he was going east. Glancing up, he released he was actually going West. Completely confused, he changed direction and headed east.

Flying over an enormous sand dune, he noticed that he was moving to the left of the Castle, not the right. He thought he was moving east. How, he was very confused. This was odd, very odd. Why on earth would Left be East.

Then, Meta Knight saw a strange pathway running in a clear perfect circle, almost like a moat. It ran about 200 metres behind him. IT was old, and probably made of Steel or Aluminium. Going by a pure hunch this time, Meta Knight decided to move west instead.

The sand dunes were so deep around here that Meta Knight had to walk through them, trying to find gaps as he did. He found no such gaps however, and was forced to trudge through the sand. Suddenly, Meta Knight stopped, and saw a tripwire connected by two Steel Posts. The line was so small Meta Knight could barely see it. He decided to fly over it. But by doing so, he triggered another one.

Realising too late, Meta Knight flew east quickly, smashing through sand and utterly coating himself in it. Suddenly, explosion could be heard far behind him, so large that debris (from the explosion), smashed into him, knocking him to the ground. Getting up, he noticed Several Tripwires, surrounding him.

Something's wrong here, he thought desperately. Why are there so many death traps? He didn't want to risk digging in case the Creator of these traps was prepared for that, which he probably was. There would probably be traps set there too. Seeing Tripwires almost suspended in mid-air above him, he saw no choice but to fly through the Tripwires.

The explosion happened more quickly this time, send Meta Knight flying through the air, Debris surrounding him. Getting up, with a massive headache, Meta Knight flew up in the air, and saw another Tripwire. Before he could react, an explosion seemingly in mid-air, Smashed him downward and in the sand below. However, Meta Knight didn't awake this time…

Tabuu was flying at intensive speed through the sand; smashing through sand dunes, and wrecking Stone Pillars. However, he heard an explosion nearby, before he could glance at it, agony rushed through his head, and he collapsed to the floor. Suddenly, noise erupted inside his head, like he'd been shot.

_Investigate that Sound, Tabuu. Investigate that Sound, Tabuu. 2 Miles North, Tabuu, Investigate that sound. _

Frantically, Tabuu shouted: ''who are you!''.

_INVESTIGATE THE SOUND! _The noise erupted once more, so loud it caused him to Collapse on the sand. Who are you? He thought.

_You're Killer, if you DO NOT Investigate that sound'' _The sound erupted. Very angry, Tabuu decided to Investigate. He'd discover what that noise was later… Or die trying to find out…


	4. Tripwires Part II

**A Voice Inside: Chapter 3: Tripwires Part II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros, or anything related to it. **

**A/N Bonus Chapter! Decided to upload a Second Chapter today as I got so much writing done today ****.**

Meta Knight finally awoke from his hole. As he opened his mouth and began to cough, he breathed in sand, coughing. Too tired to get up, and his mind still fuzzy, he used his cape to push away the sand from the majority of his face. After spending twelve minutes recovering, he flew up, breathing in more sand. ''I hate SAND!'' he shouted angrily and no one or nobody in particular.

Luckily, as the explosion had somehow gone off in the air, not much damage had been done the ground. Then he looked up: The castle…

The castle was much more damaged than it looked from afar. Nearly every single brick was cracked and covered in what appeared to be black moss. More tripwires surrounded the walls, which Meta Knight gathered to be much more deadly than the previous.

Meta Knight looked around him for any way in, but his options looked very bleak. He had, by the looks of it, been blown into the middle of a bunch of Tripwires. Determined to unlock the secrets of this Castle and its strange powers, Meta Knight tried to think of a way in.

Then, he noticed something which for some reason he hadn't noticed yet; a pool of water. Walking over to it, he noticed a red tripwire. Red, what's the difference between the Red and White ones?, he thought to himself. Curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to trip it, but before he did, he had an idea.

Grabbing some sand, he decided to stack it. This sand was strangely different to normal sand; it seemed to bond easier than the sand at Popstar. This, however, helped his plan. Flying slightly above the wire, making sure to keeps his wings and the tip of his head from under a tripwire floating in the air (attached to the Castle). Then he dropped sand, and almost instantly 'Drill-Rushed' away.

However, he didn't need to. There was no explosive attached to it, clearly, for no explosion happened. Both happy and sad, Meta Knight decided to dig the sand under the tripwire. He then saw a form of explosive, but it was wired to it.

Then, Meta Knight had an idea. He flew over to the Tripwires guarding the entrance to the Castle, and unclipped one end. Then, he used Sand to keep the wire up, so it wouldn't set of the live Explosive.. He then unclipped the Tripwire not connected to anything, and attached it to the first wire. He then disconnected the explosive. When he noticed a Back Up explosive, he was glad he went to so much effort. Then, Meta Knight flew carefully through the Tripwire, making sure not to activate any wires above and below. Confident he had cleared the Wires. He dropped to the ground. And activated an Invisible Wire…


	5. The Mysterious Dark Stone

**A Voice Inside: Chapter 4: The Mysterious Dark Stone **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros, or anything related to it. **

**A/N Just to warn you, this chapter features mild Gore. Nothing very serious, but it is fairly descriptive. **

The explosion sent Meta Knight flying through the air and straight into the ceiling, almost smashing it apart. Falling to the ground, he smashed into the ground below, cracking it apart. Scrambling to his feet, he noticed blood pouring from his body, back and Left Foot. Crawling to his sword, he collapsed in agony, he rolled over to his side, and collapsed by the Castle Walls. Not tripping any Tripwires, luckily, but noticing anything, he fell asleep by the Castle Walls…

Tabuu flew toward the source of the explosion the voice told him to find, as the weird voice inside his head had ordered him too. He was starting to get annoyed with the voice. He wanted to return to where he was, and get revenge on everyone. Especially Sonic and Meta Knight. Sonic, because he stopped him destroying all the smashers at once, and Meta Knight because –

Just as the though came into his mind, the Voice screamed ''BOO!'' in his mind, causing him to cry and agony and fall to the sand.

''What do YOU want!?'' shouted Tabuu aloud.

''Silence'' whispered the Voice, at a high pitch that silenced Tabuu.

''Good'' said the Voice. ''If you do what I say, you will be able to have revenge on all of them, especially Meta Knight''.

''Meta Knight, why him the most?'' asked Tabuu, confused.

''It concerns you not'' answered Tabuu.

Yearning for revenge, Tabuu did not argue. ''Listen to me, Tabuu, he has caused both me and you great pain, so just be quiet, and search for the-'' A small explosion cut of Tabuu, although much closer than the last.

Deciding not to annoy or question Tabuu anymore, he turned the source of the explosion and flew off. Smashing through moulds of sand and digging under tripwires he flew to the source of the hole, but then tripped a tripwire. The explosion send Tabuu smashing into the side of Castle, smashing rocks through the entrance (to the castle). The rocks then fell and smashed onto Meta Knight, still unconscious. Tabuu then fell to the sand in pure agony, his pain threshold seemed to have fallen dramatically. In a lot of pain, he scrambled to his feet, and flew inside. The Voice seemed to have stopped talking to him. Flying over the rocks, clearly in pain, he flew over to the throne. On its seat, he saw a Dark Rock.

''What is that Rock'' he asked aloud.

''That… is… a… Dark… Rock'' the Voice whispered slowly.

''Take it!'' screamed the Voice, causing Tabuu to fall to the ground. On his knees, Tabuu decided to obey the Voice, for now. Picking up the Rock, he felt pleasure surge through him, but the Pleasure wasn't his.

Tabuu turned and began to fly in mid-air, but the Voice suddenly scremed through his mind: ''what is THAT!''.

Falling to the floor in agony, he spotted a Golden Sword. Recognising it as Meta Knight's sword almost instantly, he roared ''Meta Knight, where are you!''.

Meta Knight had been awake for some while under the rocks. Aware of the dangers of confronting Tabuu, in his weakened state, he saw no other option for him. Summoning all his strength, his shoved the rocks off him.

Tabuu turned almost instantly, whipping the location of the noise. Meta Knight reacting instantly, raised his sword to deflect the attack. Tabuu whipped Meta Knight again, Meta Knight diving to the left and using his sword to deflect it. Tabuu fired lasers at Meta Knight. Meta Knight used his sword to deflect the attack, and used Drill Rush on Tabuu desperately.

Tabuu smashed through the Wall of stone, falling in to the Kitchen and knocking 5 Knives off the wall. Deflecting the Knives to the floor with a Whip, he fired a Snapshot at Meta Knight with his Lasers.

Surprised at the attack, Meta Knight was smashed into the Wall and out into the Desert, Tabuu flew out instantly. As he did, Meta Knight jumped into the air, and smashed Tabuu over the head with his sword Galaxia. Tabuu raised his whip and smashed Meta Knight over the head as he flew by, knocking him into the ground.

Tabuu advanced, about to finish Meta Knight off with his Whips. But, as he flew forward, he tripped a Tripwire, smashing himself up in the air, and into edge of the Roof. Dropping the Dark Stone in the process. Not really thinking, Meta Knight dived forwards, catching the Dark Stone.

While Tabuu was crawling to his feet on the roof top, Meta Knight flew away as fast as he could, barely dodging the Tripwires. Banking Port, he noticed a town of some sort. Flying towards it, he tripped a tripwire with his wounded foot. Just stopping himself from screaming in agony, he flew out of site, and decided to hide in a Sand Mound. He was too tired and wounded to do anything more. Bleeding badly in many places, he collapsed in what was now Red Sand…

Now on the floor, Tabuu fell on the floor. But, he was refused rest... ''The Dark Stone'' the Voice Screamed loudly. ''Find it, FIND IT''.

In too much pain, he sought out the Dark Stone, and Meta Knight. Banking left, he looked for signs of Meta Knight. And, the mysterious Dark Stone.


	6. Shadow

**A Voice Inside: Chapter 5: Shadow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros, or anything related to it.**

Tabuu flew past a tall Sand mound, which was surronded by deep Sand Sunes. Tabuu, whom was heading for the Town, believed MEta Knight would have fled there. Meanwhile, Meta Knight crawled out that mound, barely out of Tabuu's sight. He breathed a sigh of relieve. Having improvising sand as a Gauze, he was ready and willing to attack. But not yet.

Hiding from Tabuu, for now, Meta Knight flew backwards, toward where his ship was. Conserving strength, he flew high and straight, dodging the occasional annoying Tripwire. But once he made it to his ship, he was made with a shock.

A creature of humanoid shape, but complete black. A brief look confirmed he was made of Darkness. Carefully, Meta Knight approached.

''Who are you?'' asked Meta Knight.

''Shadow,'' growled Shadow, drawing a Steel Sword from a pouch of darkness on it.

Meta Knight got into a defensive stance. Shadow attacked, swinging his sword wildly at Meta Knight. Meta Knight jumped into the air to dodge, and swung his Sword at Shadows. Clipping Shadows Sword, he flicked the Sword upwards. Meta Knight divided low, attempting to Slice Shadows feet.

Shadow was ready, however, and used his Sword to deflect it. Then, he swung his Sword and Meta Knight. Meta Knight divided backward onto a Sand Mound, using his sword desperately to deflect to attack. Meta Knight then dived to the left, dodging a Sword blow. Then, he swung his sword, smashing it into Shadows. Meta Knight then flew forward, kicking the Sword out of Shadows arms. S

Shadow punched Meta Knight out the air, and picked up his sword. Meta Knight used Drill Rush, smashing his Sword into Shadows sword. His body went through Shadows. So did Galaxia. Shadow turned and slashed at Meta Knight, whom narrowly dodged.

Meta Knight took an offensive stance, and dived at Shadow. Shadow swung his sword in a circular motion. Meta Knight deflected, turned in mid-air, and swung his sword into Shadows Head. Shadow raised a Gold Knife to deflect it, and then threw it at Meta Knight.

Meta Knight kicked the Sword away, slightly cutting his unwounded foot. Meta Knight threw this sword in the air. Shadow caught it, but then Meta Knight flew right at him. Caught by surprise at Meta Knight's strange attack, he couldn't stop Meta Knight in time. Meta Knight grabbed both Shadow's Sword and Galaxia. Turning in mid-air, he threw the Sword at Shadows head. But, it went through. Shadow turned slowly.

Realising he couldn't hurt Shadow, Meta Knight took a defensive stance. Shadow then through attack after attack at Meta Knight, whom furiously deflected them. Then Meta Knight flew through Shadows body, turning his ability against him. He positioned himself next to a Tripwire.

Shadow dived at Meta Knight. Meta Knight dodged, and Shadow flung into a Tripwire. Caught in the explosion, Meta Knight was flung to the ground. Shadow, was unaffected.

''Damn'' snarled Meta Knight, and flung angrily at Shadow, whom kicked him back.

''How can you hit me, but I go through you!'' he cried in agony, and dodged a blow. And other. He was being forced back to the Tripwires. Meta Knight flew at Shadow, and grabbed his knife. He turned, and threw it a Shadows legs in an act of desperation. He missed, anyway. Meta Knight flew upward, and flung sand at Shadow. It went through him. Then, Meta Knight noticed Dark Brown patches of 'skin' on the soles of Shadows feet, toes, hands, and where the heart would be.

Unable to think of anything else, Meta Knight launched himself at Shadow. Shadow deflected blow after blow, taking a defensive stance. Meta Knight couldn't directly reach any of the spots of Brown. Shadow, whom had discovered Meta Knight knew his weakness, actually snarled in anger, and grabbed Meta Knight. This was a mistake.

Meta Knight used Mach Tornado, turning himself to flames and sending Shadow back, with agony. Meta Knight then swung his sword, clipping Shadows shoulder and going through. Meta Knight then turned, deflected a sword swing from Shadow, and kicked him in the heart. Staggering back in agony, Meta Knight swiftly stabbed his sword upward, straight into the heart of Shadow.

Shadow was late in defending himself, and his sword hit Galaxia, knocking it out of his hand. But it didn't matter. Shadow fell on his hands, and feet (surprisingly) and then disappeared in an instant.

Meta Knight then grabbed his sword from the ground, and wiped the sand of it. He walked over to where he crashed. There was a bit of Aluminium in various shapes there, as well so Steel.

Suddenly, he heard a sound behind him. Turning instantly, he raised his Sword into a defensive stance. All that was there was a dark butterfly. The butterfly flew at him. Confused, Meta Knight used Mach Tornado. He burnt it to death. He came out the Tornado, and then flew upwards. Hopefully, he could fly above Tabuu, and make it to the town first.

''Drill Rush,'' he whispered to himself.


	7. Drill Rush

**A Voice Inside: Chapter 6: Drill Rush**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros, or anything related to it. **

Meta Knight looked down from the sky, and sat down on the ground. He noticed a bit of blood pouring from his side, and released he'd torn his makeshift gauze. Sighing to himself, he got some more sand, and moulded it into the right shape, and fixed his Guaze.

Walking past Shadow's Sword, he decided to fly upward. Hopefully, he though, out of sight. He rose up in the air, occasionally dodged Tripwires at the top. How he didn't trip or notice those when he crashed he couldn't work out.

He wasn't entirely sure why he was doing this. It was more or less by chance he beat Tabuu, the latter not using his Off Waves for whatever reason. Why confront him again? He had this weird Dark Stone, which Tabuu clearly wanted, or needed, for something. He had already done something good. But then again, he was more or less trapped on this planet, and so the honourable thing to do would be to try and eliminate this enemy. Besides, Tabuu was heading for the Village, or town. There could be people there?

Reaching the cloud layer, he saw what appeared to be a large wind wave, just a few metres near him. Already near it, he was not only being pulled in, but being moved quickly toward the village. Jet Stream, thought Meta Knight.

Using Drill Rush, Meta Knight flew into the Jet Stream, and kept using Drill Rush. He was now moving very quickly. However, Meta Knight passed the Village. Turning around, and Use Shuttle Loop to get out the 'Jet Stream' he saw that the Village was empty. Then he saw Tabuu…

Not really knowing why he was doing this, he shouted down to him: ''Looks like you've lost something!''. Meta Knight held up the Stone. Tabuu flew up at him quickly. Meta Knight flew down, and dodged Tabuu's whip. Then, he sliced his Sword at Tabuu's head wound, which appeared to be leaking black liquid. Blood? Tabuu fell to the ground, writhing in agony. As he hit the ground, Tabuu shot his 'Bullet Rain' at Meta Knight, which Meta Knight easily deflected.

Meta Knight hovered down, and raised his sword to kill Tabuu, with a clean blow. Suddenly, 4 Dark Butterflies flew at him out of nowhere, firing like mad. Meta Knight dodged most of the shots, deflecting the rest with his sword. As the Butterflies flew over him, he kicked one out the sky and sliced it with his sword. He then back flipped skilfully to dodge the shots, and sliced his sword down behind him, killing a Butterfly. Meta Knight then turned on the spot, barely dodged a shot from the second Butterfly, and sliced the first Butterfly with his sword. Meta Knight then swung his sword at the second butterfly, and, after moving his feet to dodge the last Butterfly's desperate last shot, sliced the Butterfly's small head off.

Sighing to himself, he turned to Tabuu. Tabuu was slowly getting up. Completed shattered and too tired to fight, Meta Knight decided to back off, knowing that Tabuu could probably beat him in such a tired state. Hovering up before Tabuu could attack, he floated into the Jet Stream for a quick getaway. Using Drill Rush to enter the stream, he let himself rest. Wherever the Stream would end, if it did, Meta Knight would stay there for a while. Hopefully…


	8. Leap Of Faith

**A Voice Inside: Chapter 7: Leap Of Faith**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros, or anything related to it. **

Meta Knight flew through the air slowly, following the Jet Stream. Meta Knight knew Tabuu was probably awake by now, but knew there was no way Tabuu would think Meta Knight was invisible. It was invisible till you were right next to it, the gap in the clouds giving it away. Without the cloud formation on this particular day, Meta Knight wouldn't have known it was there at all.

Considering himself lucky, he continued to follow the Jet Stream. It was boring, but safe. However, he noticed that the Jet Stream was heading drastically upward now, and that it was getting quicker. He was leaving the planet's atmosphere. Before he could leave, he was already in space. Holding his breath, to take in air, he searched desperately for Oxygen, or something that would give him some. The Jet Stream was going in circles, but he noticed by the end it stopped. Pushing you into space. Meta K-night sighed. This could be the end. All the fighting he did; would be in vain. But, the Dark Stone would basically be lost forever.

Noticing a bunch of debris in orbit around the planet, he saw some Oxygen tanks with what appeared to a Jet pack of some kind, he jumped out the Jet Steam, just before it ended. Taking this leap of faith was dangerous, but just as he thought he had missed the debris, his hand and sword reached it. Clambering on, he noticed it was about the size of his old cockpit.

Meta Knight looked around him. Theoretically, he could fly in between the gaps made by the Jet Stream's Circular Motion, he thought. Seeing a planet very close nearby, probably only 600 miles away (this is nothing in space), he planned out a route. Knowing this 'Jet Pack' could well be dodgy, he took another leap of faith… And it paid off.

Meta Knight… was flying in space. This wasn't as epic for Meta Knight as it might have been for other people, because he could fly normally, but even he noted how special this was. Noticing his low fuel gauge, he realised he would have to go straight to the next planet. Flying as quickly as he could, he flew straight to the next planet.

Meta Knight then saw another Jet Stream, heading to the planet, almost like a funnel. It was straight. Flying into the Jetstream, he turned off the Jet Pack. ''I may need it later…'' he thought. As he flew through the Jet Stream, all he could think of was that he was incredibly lucky. Then, it the planet's atmosphere, the Jet Stream stopped. However, noticing the planet was more or less made of Water, he was alright. He didn't need to activate the Jet Pack.

Landing painfully in the Water, he quickly lifted the Jet Pack out the water, hoping no damage had been done… But none had. As he put the Jet Pack on, however, he noticed that a Transcript. A quick glance at it made it clear it had been laminated, in such a way it too was Waterproof. Frowning, he picked up the Transcript from the surface of the Water. Noting that it floated, he began to read…


	9. The Transcript

**The Voice Inside: Chapter 8: The Transcript**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros, or anything related to it. **

**A/N Very short, I know, but I wanted the Transcript to be a chapter of its own.**

_The distant realms are coated with space pirates  
Jet Streams fill the air  
On each planet, all 8 bar one  
A Dark Stone was hidden from Dark  
On the eight planet  
The Dark heart is  
Bound with the 7, and it  
will release the night  
Sand, Water, Lava and Rock  
Jungle, Forest, Hill, Ravine  
On 8 there is Light  
In the form of Stone  
Take that, rid us of the heart  
And save the World  
Thou who read these last words  
Of Katar the Silent  
Will be forever watched  
By those he cannot see  
Thou who read these last words  
Of Katar the Silent  
Will be forever watched  
And rid us of the Evil Butterfly  
Thou who reads these last words  
Of Katar the Silent  
Will be forever watched  
And will kill his Sword's Bane  
Thou who read these last words  
Of Katar the Silent  
Will be forever watched  
Will have his Wings Cracked, and  
Will die in the eight's Ravine._


	10. Lighting

**A Voice Inside: Chapter 9: Lighting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros, or anything related to it. **

Meta Knight folded the paper, tightly, and put it inside a slight tear in the inside of his cape. Wings Cracked? Eight Planets? Sword's Bane. Glancing at his Sword, he dismissed it. Still, even the possibility of being watched was still a daunting prospect. Eight planets? There are seven in this system, and the nearest in the nearest is – Smash Mansion. He didn't want to think about that right now – he would get too angry. For now, he needed to get another Dark Stone. He knew there must be one here. Water, remember.

Meta Knight flew high up, attempting to catch see any temples. He saw some. Seeing no tripwires, but taking note they can be invisible, annoying, he set off for the 3 temples.

Suddenly, as if from nowhere, a massive tidal wave erupted from nowhere, smashing his back and sending him underwater. Flying up, he saw another tidal wave. Ready for it, Meta Knight drill rushed through it. And, saw a massive creature of Water. Almost like the robot from Snake's Smash stage, he remembered bitterly. Flying toward it, it smashed him down like it was swatting a fly. The water, and this strength and density, was horrifically painful. And, did a bit of damage.

Wincing, Meta Knight flew upward. Dodging and punch from the massive, 120 foot Monster, Meta Knight flew at it angrily. Dodging another punch, Meta Knight sliced through the creature with his Sword, however did no damage. The creature then punched at Meta Knight with both his fists. Meta Knight dived and took to the water. Then he used Shuttle Loop, damaging into the creator, doing no damage. He needed lighting.

Meta Knight desperately searched for some. But found none. Meta Knight flew back, desperately dodging attack after attack. Flying east, away from the Temples, the monster stopped its pursuit. Sighing, he continued to retreat.

Plopping himself in the water, he recovered. If only Pikachu was here, he thought. Sighing, he took of his jetpack. Then, he heard something else fall from the Jetpack. It was a note, similar to the Transcript. It had an image of sword, and then a lightning bolt coming out of it. A concentrated one, hitting Water. Noticing it was so concentrated it barely carried through the rest of the water, Meta Knight glanced at his sword. The sword, and his sword, where identical. ''What is this'' he said aloud.

Flying back toward the Monster, he was about to try it out. But, the monster punched the Jet Pack. Which exploded. Meta Knight flew like he was a rock that had been thrown. Smashing into the water, he was barely conscious. The Monster, or creature, he wasn't sure anymore, moved as close as it could do without knocking him away. (With his natural tidal waves).

Meta Knight, tread the water desperately. Then, truly believing it would work, it had to work, pointed his Sword straight at the creature. Without thinking, he, channelled most of his remaining energy into the Sword, and imagined Lighting erupting from his Galaxia's Jewel.

Suddenly, Lighting erupted from the Sword smashing into the creature. Leaping back in amazement, the lighting moved with the direction of his sword. However, this didn't matter. The creature was dead before he could blink twice.

Calming down, with his energy back, he glanced at his sword. ''What is this'' he said aloud. ''I've never done anything like this''. Without warning, a bright golden light erupted behind him. Turning quickly, he raised his sword and took a defensive stance. However, what he saw nearly made him faint in surprise. He was looking at someone he never though he'd see again.

''Master Hand!''. Raising his sword, he used Drill Rush, smashing into Master Hand and knocking him into the water. Getting ready to use lighting, he positioned his sword in the right place. But, before he could do anything, Master Hand said something he never thought he'd say. Not in a Million Light years: ''Meta Knight… Please… I'm Sorry…''.


	11. Master Hand

**A Voice Inside: Chapter 10: Master Hand **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros, or anything related to it. **

Meta Knight stopped in his tracks, and lowered his sword slightly, keeping its jewel and tip pointed firmly and the water next to Master Hand. This proved useless, as Master Hand floated above the water. Raising his sword in response, he started the conversation.

''What do you want?'' asked Meta Knight.

''I had no choice'' responded Master Hand.

''You had lots of choices, but no, you chose the worst'' replied Meta Knight angrily.

''You don't understand, look, look at what you demonstrated today'' said Master Hand.

''You don't get it, I wouldn't have done this in a Brawl'' said Meta Knight coldly.

''Yes you would'' responded Master Hand, equally as coldly.

''I am a Knight, and there is a certain code of respect to be used in some cases'' shouted Meta Knight, pointed his sword directly at Master Hand.

Master Hand took a defensive stance. ''Which is?''.

''You know all too well'' said Meta Knight, lowering his tone. He needed to keep his tone in check.

''I do, but don't tell me you wouldn't use your power in Brawls'' Master Hand demanded.

''I wouldn't, unless my opponent said I could'' said Meta Knight. ''But even then, unless it was against an opponent with high resistance like Bowser, I wouldn't dare''.

''Because, it's too powerful'' said Master Hand. ''Give me your sword''.

''Wow there, Master Hand, slow down, you want me to do what'' demanded Meta Knight fiercely.

''You have too much power, you might abuse it'' Master Hand shouted.

''You forget my status'' said Meta Knight said coldly.

''Which means nothing to me'' said Master Hand slowly.

''You also forget my skill and power'' said Meta Knight, switching his stance to an offensive stance.

''Don't challenge me, Meta Knight, you will lose'' warned Master Hand quickly.

''I will if I have too'' said Meta Knight raising his sword even higher.

''You are too smart-'' started Master Hand.

''And you are too stupid, you don't even know Tabuu is back!'' replied Meta Knight coldly.

''What'' said Master Hand, backing off.

''Exactly, while you and you little Smashers have being parting, having fun, I've been fighting off Tabuu, and his forces, for days now'' said Meta Knight.

''No'' said Master Hand disbelievingly.

''Yes'' said Meta Knight, rotating his cape and exposing a nasty scar. ''While you lot have been fighting for fun, I've been fighting for my life, flying through damn space and getting blown up by wretched tripwires.

''You, you'' stuttered Master Hand.

''I'm going to find the Dark Stones, and work out what the stupid last words of_Katar the Silent, and''. _

_''Who?'' demanded Master Hand quickly. _

_Noticing he was unnerved, Meta Knight went on the offensive. ''Katar the Silent, probably some famous king''._

_''He was the first god of the universe'' replied Master Hand._

_''Well, I have his last words!'' said Meta Knight, almost celebrating._

_''There is only one record of them, and Dark Stone, Meta Knight, you are exposed in things too dangerous for the Popstar likes of you, hand over every-''._

_''What did you say about Popstar'' demanded Meta Knight fiercely, struggling to keep his anger below his own red line._

_''Well, it isn't somewhere you would imagine a strong knight to be from, so-''._

_Meta Knight roared in anger, and set a very fast Drill Rush into Master Hand, whom was taken by surprise. Meta Knight smashed into Master Hand's third and fourth fingers. Master Hands fired his lasers and Meta Knight, whom easily deflected them. He then backfilled over Master Hand's second volley of lasers, deflecting one into Master Hand's middle finger._

_''Don't make this any harder than it already is Meta Knight'' warned Master Hand._

_''You coward'' snarled Meta Knight, in response. _

_Master Hand flew straight at Meta Knight, using attacks he'd never displayed before. Meta Knight dived to the left, and swung his sword as he did so. His sword cut into Master Hand, gashing it badly. Master Hand turned, and shot lasers at Meta Knight. Meta Knight back flipped forward, landing on Master Hand. Master Hand flipped over. Meta Knight used Dimensional Cape, getting away. _

_Master Hand looked around. Meta Knight closed his eyes, channelled his energy, and sent a concentrated beam of lighting straight into Master Hand's back. Master Hand had heard him, but couldn't react quickly enough. The hand was sent flying into the water, in agony. Forcing himself to ignore this, knowing he had no choice (that would give a better outcome), Meta Knight used Dimensional cape, 'landing' next to Master Hand. Before Master Hand could react, Meta Knight used Shuttle Loop, flipping Master Hand onto his front, and knocking him out._

_Realising that Master Hand could drown, Meta Knight took pity on him, and started a long process of grabbing the surprisingly heavy hand and moving him slowly. In a painful manoeuvre Meta Knight positioned Master Hand atop the first temple. Dropping down to the water, he flew up the middle Temple. Seeing the Dark Stone, he breathed a sigh of relieve. Looking at his aching wings and wondering why the Poyo he just saved Master Hand, he sat down, beside the Dark Stone._

_The temples were made of red brick and green cement. Simple, but surprisingly pretty. He stood up after a while, picking up the Dark Stone as he did. Without warning, Shadow, or what looked like Shadow, spawned next to him. Cursing his luck, he closed his eyes, channelled his energy, and fired the lighting. Just in time, as he looked up, Shadows sword was inches from his neck. _

_Proud of his power, Meta Knight flew upward, searching for another Jet Stream. However, when he looked back at the Temples, he saw Master Hand, and all the memories he'd been keeping back poured through his mind…_


	12. Painful Memories

**A Voice Inside: Chapter 11: Painful Memories**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros, or anything related to it. **

Meta Knight sighed, and turned his head. Sighing, he thought of his last encounter:

''_Meta Knight, you know why I called you here, right?'' Master Hand asked._

''_No, sir'' Meta Knight said. He was sitting in Master Hand's makeshift office, in the makeshift mansion. (Brawls had just began)._

''_You, You are too powerful Meta Knight, to be blunt'' said Master Hand._

''_Master Hand?'' asked Meta Knight. His reflex's kicked in, and he gripped his Sword tightly, slightly drawing it, Master Hand noticed._

''_Your reflexes, recovery, you are insanely strong'' said Master Hand._

''_Don't flatter me, Master Hand, you want me to leave'' said Meta Knight coldly._

''_No-'' said Master Hand._

''_Yes, you do'' said Meta Knight. ''I read minds, although at a basic level. I can tell what some is about to do, or say, but I know what their overall idea is''._

''_I guessed as such, which means, like Mew Two, you may know what someone move will be?'' asked Master Hand._

''_With a bit of training, yes'' said Meta Knight._

''_How much?'' Master Hand inquired._

''_A few days, if I really try'' replied Meta Knight._

''_You will take the fun out of brawling-'' started, before being cut off._

''_Fighting people, generally for your life, is risky'' stated Meta Knight._

''_Exactly, but some people, like you, want to train, or have fun'' said Master Hand._

''_I do, but training involves getting better, including skill'' said Meta Knight._

''_I get your point, but I also have reasons I will not discuss, too, which have completed me to-'' Master Hand was cut off again._

''_Reasons?'' asked Meta Knight._

''_Enough!'' said Master Hand, releasing Meta Knight was slowly but surely getting him to reveal his real reasons. ''You must leave''._

''_I will, once I have said Goodbye'' said Meta Knight, standing up._

''_10 minutes'' said Master Hand coldly._

''_I'll be back'' said Meta Knight._

''_Try to'' taunted Master Hand._

_Meta Knight turned to leave, but as he did, a thought came into his mind, from Master Hand. He was going to knock him out, and say he-_

_Meta Knight used Dimensional Cape, dodging Master Hand's lunge. _

''_DON'T TRY IT MASTER HAND!'' bellowed Meta Knight._

_He heard whisper's outside. People must have heard. Master Hand lunged again. Meta Knight dodged, and somehow, forced Master Hand threw his wall, out the window. Master Hand fell a good 20 feet and was knocked out. ''How'' he said to himself._

_Before anyone could say anything, or attack him for what he'd done, he walked, well, slammed, down the door with his sword, and stepped out. _

_As he got to the edge of the island, he sought a route straight out of the Mansion. And the planet. But, before he could, he heard the unmistakeable sound of Samus. _

''_How could you?'' she demanded. Before he could answer, she fired her cannon. Meta Knight easily dodged with his Shuttle Loop. _

''_He attacked him, wanted me out because of my ski-'' Meta Knight was cut off._

''_Liar'' she responded coldly, with a hit of venom._

''_Believe what you want to believe, I'm out of here'' said Meta Knight._

''_Good'' she responded angrily._

''_Give my goodbye's to Lucario, Snake, Marth, Ike, Kirby and King Dedede please'' shouted back Meta Knight, knowing she'd either not bother, or lie about him._

_Meta Knight flew away, dodging a few shots from Samus on the way. Once he got to the mainland, a very nice man let him rent his garage and stay in his house while he built a ship (from parts he bought from numerous people on the mainland), and then he flew away. He knew he'd made a very good friend. He'd vowed to visit him again once he flown off. He was going to visit at the end of year, or a bit later, but he knew one thing. He would not break that vow…_

Feeling tears hit his armour, he wiped the off. Flying back to the Jet Streams, he searched for a path to another planet. He would get all the Dark Stones, and finish Tabuu. He would find out what those weird Last Words meant. And, over all, he would visit the Smash Mansion again, set the record straight, and find his old friend. No matter how long it would take, he would all these things.


	13. Living Lava

**A Voice Inside: Chapter 12: Living Lava**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros, or anything related to it. **

Meta Knight flew through the Jet Streams, occasionally jumping from Jet Stream to Jet Stream. He'd found a complex of them, and was flying around eagerly, improving his skills. One thing on his mind: It was time to train. Hard. He noticed a planet of fire near the water one, but no Jet Stream landed in it on his trajectory, unlike most of the others in side. He therefore jumped from Jet Stream to Jet Stream to get there. So far, he switched 4 times.

Switching for the fifth time, he finally saw a Jet Stream underneath his current one, heading for the opposite time. As he flew round the Jet Stream, he saw Tabuu, on a Jet Stream. Barely fitting in it, Tabuu was positioned vertically.

Meta Knight increased his speed. Tabuu fired his whip at Meta Knight, who deflected in with his swords tip. Meta Knight saw that the Jet Stream ended just before the Planets side. He might have to jump. Blocking Tabuu's vision, Meta Knight slowed down. As Tabuu flew at him, Meta Knight jumped for the planet, knowing he land in the side of the planet. Tabuu did the same, but probably hundreds of miles away from Meta Knight.

Meta Knight raised his wings, ready. As he was about to hit the ground, he used his wings to bank hard to the left, reducing his painful fall. Hitting the ground and stretching some of his mask, he hit the ground. But, he wasn't dead. Getting up, he saw he was surrounded by lava pools and what appeared to be an active Volcano. Realising time was off the essence, now Tabuu was here, he walked off toward the Volcano.

Without warning, a being made of Lava jumped out the pools. A similar shape to him. The creature lunged at him. Meta Knight dodged, and as quick as he could, fired lighting out of his sword. This slammed the Lava creature into the wall. Killing it. Another creature came out. With a sword.

Meta Knight lunged, and clashed swords with the Lava creature. After a few more clashes, he realised he might not be able to hurt the creature. Flying backward, he smashed the creature with a Lightning Bolt.

More creatures came. Meta Knight realised this might be a good time to test his reflexes, speed, skill, and his new Sword Powers. With this in mind, he launched himself at the monsters.

''Why do they look familiar'' he said aloud. Dodging a sword attack, he swung his sword violently. Back flipping repeatedly to avoid being surrounded, he jumped back into the fray


	14. Deadly Snipers

**A Voice Inside: Chapter 13: Deadly Snipers Part I**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros, or anything related to it. **

Meta Knight walked up the rocky volcano. He thought he had abandoned all annoying things, but he was wrong. The sand the scratched his paintwork had been released with spikes that repeatedly nearly ripped his beloved cape.

Plus, his lighting had no effect on the rocks. Sort of like real life, he gathered, but it was still annoying. Yet another Lava Creature ran at him. Meta Knight back flipped over it, getting behind it. Meta Knight swung his sword, knocking its sword out of its hand. Then, it lighting-bolted it, knowing his sword would have no effect on it. He really wanted to improve his average had to hand combat skills without a sword or knife (not that he had a knife), but logic suggested his had would be burnt. Heat and armour didn't mix amazingly well.

Meta Knight at this point just decided to fly up. He knew he could have done that anyway, but he didn't want to spoil the boredom that would occur. Sighing to himself, he reached the top of the volcano. This one didn't appear to be spilling out Lava, or magma as it really should be called, but it was still active. There was smoke.

A closer looked however revealed its more sinister purpose. It was spawning Magma Creatures. One of the Magma Creatures spawned with a Shotgun, and began firing at Meta Knight. After narrowing dodging 7 shots, one of which brushed past his cape, and lighting-bolted the Magma Creature of the Volcano.

Noticing the new knockback, he frowned, but another Magma Creature with a Shotgun fired at him, preventing him from dwelling on it. Meta Knight dodged the attack easily, and used his lightning bolts like a whip, destroying 7 Lava Creatures, including the one with a shotgun, and, one with a knife and whip. Backing off the Volcano's top, he whipped them a few more. Glancing around, he saw 3 more Volcano's in a Square. In the centre of it, a lava pool with a beacon.

Flying towards it, he was shot at. Seeing it and barely reacting in time, his cape got a bullet hole in it. A Sniper. Dodging more shots, he saw the culprit, a Lava Creature with a Sniper Rifle. It was standing on Rocks. Using lighting, he fired a bolt at them. The Lava Creature knew not that it wouldn't affect him, and dived out in the open. Meta Knight reacted quickly, shocking him instantly.

Confident he was safe, Meta Knight flew at the Beacon. Near it, he saw another Shadow. Working out my now it was a Dark Stone defence, he flew at the creature. He couldn't help thinking he was lucky to always land near the Dark Stone. An entire planet, and he lands near them. This confused him. He swopped now, and swung his Sword in an aerial drive by.

Shadow deflected it, and threw a gold Knife at Meta Knight, whom dodged it. Meta Knight turned at used Lighting on Shadow. He knew he couldn't rely on his new powers, but he was in a rush. He wanted to leave this place, he was getting very hot in his armour, and was worried he sustain a burn or Blister. Taking it off was out the question. Who would take him seriously then? Apart from Kirby…

Meta Knight flew to the Dark Stone and picked it up. Glancing at it, he put in his cape. Luckily, they were small enough to fit in there. Glancing at his cape, he noticed how close the shot was to the Dark Stone. Maybe, the Sniper was trying to knock them out of his grasp ad into Lava, where they could get them. By that logic, maybe their better shots than he tho-

A shot rang through the air. Meta Knight collapsed to the ground, blood pouring out. Meta Knight pulled the Dark Stones close to him, as well as his sword. ''Kirby'' Meta Knight whispered. There was so much he never told him. Holding his sword tightly in his hand, he closed his eyes…


	15. Bounty Hunter Samus Aran

**A Voice Inside: Chapter 14: Bounty Hunter Samus Aran**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros , or anything related to it. **

**A/N I'm back! After a long Hiatus of more than 3 weeks, I am back to writing. I have more chapters of this coming, as well as an SSBB Oneshot. Hopefully I don't have to go on another Hiatus again…**

Realising at once there was something Kirby needed to know, deserved to know. Swinging his sword in Pure Desperation, his sword sliced into Lava Creatures, displaying roar power and fury. His sword glowing Cyan, he fired a tidal wave of Water, smashing hundreds of Creatures surrounding him and dissolving them. The steam rose through the air, and then heat caused him agony inside his armour. Surrounding himself in water to cool himself down, he treated his wound with improvised gauze. My last gauze… He thought bitterly. Next time I may not be lucky.

Pushing all thoughts of his new ability from his mind, he hit the remaining Lava Creatures head on. He smashed the first one in the face from point-blank range. He turned, and stabbed his sword into the creature. He then skilfully back flipped off the now dead creature. Flipping over the last defender, he sliced its head of ruthlessly.

As he got up (knocked to his knees from the brute strength he used to slice the Creatures head off), and winced when the helm of his sword knocked his wound. He couldn't stich it up; his remaining stitches were destroyed in his first encounter with Tabuu.

Reminding himself his arch enemy was nearby and probably heard his fight, he instantly raised his sword, ready to defend. He wouldn't be caught out by a Sniper again.

Suddenly, he heard swift gun fire, followed by a scream and an explosion, in a matter of seconds. Snarling, he ran toward the source of the explosion. It was close by; he could smell and see the black smoke. Darting over to it, he noticed something he would never have believed a few weeks ago: Tabuu attacking Bounty Hunter Samus Aran. And, winning.

An internal debate was raised in his mind. Why was she here? Should he help her? No, but should he get rid of Tabuu? Yes. She was badly wounded… He couldn't leave her… I can drive her off…

Meta Knight, decided attacks from afar would be better first considering his Sniper Wound, shot 3 beams of Lighting at Tabuu. Tabuu saw them at the last minute, and dodged. Samus looked around quickly, and then took advantage of the situation. She fired on Tabuu.

Tabuu raised his whip to kill Samus Aran. Acting on instinct, Meta Knight lunged forward from behind small cover, and blocked the Whip. Surprised, Tabuu fired lasers at Meta Knight. Meta Knight dived, blocked the Shots with his lighting, and smashed Tabuu in the face with powerful water beam. Tabuu fell back, still shocked. Though, not as much as Samus.

Meta Knight fired beams of lighting at Tabuu, sending him flying. Knowing defeat was unavoidable, given his wounded state, Tabuu fled. For now.

Samus Aran fired on Meta Knight straight after. Meta Knight heard the gun shots, but simply back flipped over them. Samus fired another, but Meta Knight turned and deflected it. He was now staring down Samus, whom ran at him. Meta Knight did a forward roll north, and it was then he noticed her visor was broken, firing waves of water behind him. This created Steam.

She couldn't see him. Then, without warning, she was hit over the head by Meta Knight, whom used the helm of his weapon. He knew he should kill her now, especially after he saved her life and she tried to kill him, but thought better of it. He wasn't an executioner . Not unless he had to be. Turning, he flew upward, toward the Jet Streams. The sooner this was all done and forgotten, the better. He still had something important that needed to be done…


	16. Last Chance'

**A Voice Inside: Chapter 15: ''Last Chance''**

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros, or anything related to it.

Meta Knight slowly reached the atmosphere of the fiery planet. He occasionally had to dodge Lava Snipers, but he was out of their range now. Glancing at his wounded side, he winced occasionally. The sooner he could leave this heat source, the better.

As he prepared to join a Jet Stream, he noticed another Shadow, similar to the one on the water planet. However, this one appeared to have wings. Before he could consider this new development, the Shadow instantly flew at him with an Iron Sword. Meta Knight flew downward, dodging the attack. Swinging his sword upward, he glanced the weak spot of the Shadow. He heard an angry wince.

Knowing he couldn't fly any lower because of the pesky snipers, he flew back up, swinging his Sword at the Shadows heart. He came very close too. The Shadow got out a Shotgun, seemingly from nowhere, and began firing. Meta Knight deflected the shots, and flew downward into Shadow. Flying through the Shadow, he flicked his sword and sliced into his enemies' heart. Although, not hard enough.

Shadow kicked Meta Knight downward. Almost immediately, the small knight was fired upon by Snipers, and shadow. Deflecting all the sniper shots with ease, he back flipped over Shadows shot. Turning quickly, he deflected Shadows second shot, then third. He moved ever closer to Shadow with every shot.

Waiting for a break in shooting, Meta Knight prepared his thunderbolt. However, there wasn't a break. Fed up, Meta Knight flew downward and up in an arc. Meta Knight deflected the shots, and fired a Thunderbolt into Shadow. Shadow couldn't dodge quick enough, and had his heart clipped.

Shadow was winded, and while he recovered, Meta Knight fired a Thunderbolt into Shadows wings. He appeared to hit the weak spot, and Shadow screamed in agony and fell out the sky.

Meta Knight turned, and fell into the Jet Stream. He noticed with happiness that there was a direct route to the Rock Planet. His heart fell, however, when that planet was isolated without it. He would have to fly through a maze of random Jet Streams to make it to the fifth. Sighing, he flew through the Jet Stream, making his way to the planet.

However, without warning, he heard shots. Recognising them as shots from Samus Aran's ship, he turned and fired his Thunderbolt. Smashing into the cockpit off Samus, he nearly sent her into space. Knowing that would kill her, he had a decision to make. Kill her, or let her live. He knew she deserved to die, but had a hunch she was just doing her job. With his history on the front lines sixth months ago, he knew that there was as someone out there who wanted him dead, and she is a Bounty Hunter.. In fact, if he was right, he knew exactly who would have ordered her to kill him.

Before he could continue his internal debate, she fired on him again. He dodged, and flew away to the planet. She fired on him. He quickly turned, dodged, and fired a weak thunderbolt at her engines. He heard a small explosion, and smiled. She was dead in the water.

But more shots fired at him, which he barely dodged. Realising she still had weapon control, he flew toward the rock planet, attempting to get away from her bullets. However, he knew her ship had massive weapon range.

After barely dodging the shots, he had had enough. He turned, and fired another weak thunderbolt. It clipped the side of Samus's ship, and damaged half her weapons. He fired another similar weapon, disabling all her weapons. ''Last Chance'' he shouted, hoping she could hear him but knowing there was no way she could.

Smiling to himself, he turned and flew toward the planet. As he entered the atmosphere, he saw hundreds of sharp rocks, caves, and mountains.

''Not good for flying'' he said aloud, and flew to the planet's surface. I have to start somewhere, he thought.


	17. Labyrinth Part I

**A Voice Inside: Chapter 16: Labyrinth Part I **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros, or anything related to it.**

After walking around for hours, and finding nothing, he began to think that perhaps his luck had run out. He had been lucky the last few planets, and found nothing. He was seriously considering abandoning this random quest he had begun; he was only continuing because of Tabuu.

As he dodged stalagmites and stalactites, he saw a massive mountain, and set out for it. At least there was no evil people here. However, he had wasted his head start over Tabuu, and Samus could have repaired her ship for now. She was a minor distraction, however, easily beatable. Tabuu, however, would be harder. He would have improved his defensive skill by now; Meta Knight had not.

Reaching the mountain, not noticing the tripwire he missed by an inch, he released there was a cave style entrance, and there appeared to be a Labyrinth of caves and tunnels inside.

''This mountain is bloody massive'' he cursed aloud, angry. This could take hours. Crawling into cave, he realised this could rip his cape. And wings. He summoned a tidal wave of water, eroding all the stalagmites and stalactites, spikes and sharp rocks. Well, he blunted them, basically.

Satisfied, he walked into the tunnel. Ducking at low points and flying at high point, he found a fork in the road. There was lava everywhere, and coal. It was practically a mineshaft. As he walked through the tunnel, he activated a hidden tripwire. And an explosion rocked the Labyrinth. Meta Knight flew through the air, smashing into the wall and denting it. Getting up, he recognised the explosion.

''Not this again…'' Meta Knight whispered. _The sand dunes were so deep around here that Meta Knight had to walk through them, trying to find gaps as he did. He found no such gaps however, and was forced to trudge through the sand. Suddenly, Meta Knight stopped, and saw a tripwire connected by two Steel Posts. The line was so small Meta Knight could barely see it. He decided to fly over it. But by doing so, he triggered another one._

_Realising too late, Meta Knight flew east quickly, smashing through sand and utterly coating himself in it. Suddenly, explosion could be heard far behind him, so large that debris (from the explosion), smashed into him, knocking him to the ground. Getting up, he noticed Several Tripwires, surrounding him._

''This just got more complicated'' Meta Knight said quietly, getting up and dusting himself off. He noticed a mass of Tripwires in the second route, so took the first. As he travelled through the tunnels, he found a massive chasm, linked to a mass of ravines.

However, there was a tripwire in his way. Summoning a beam of Thunder; it smashed into the Tripwire, activating the explosion. Despite being a fair distance away from the Tripwire, he was still knocked over by the explosion, and the earthquake kept him down.

Without warning, the ground below him fell, and he was practically free falling to the bottom of the Ravine. Using his wings, he recovered from the near-fatal fall. Flying back up, he flew to an opening in the Ravine. Ducking under a tripwire, he was met with a massive wall, and a bunch of pathways. The first one he tried, led to a dead end. The second one led the a hallway with three ways. None of which led to a dead end.

The penny dropped. ''It's a maze'' he said aloud. There was a mass of Tripwires above him; he would be killed if he tried to disable or go through them. Meta Knight relised at once he would have to go through the maze, whatever it took. ''The dark stone must be near'' he said aloud. Oh, how wrong he was…

Tabuu awoke on the planet's surface. His previous attakers, that bounty hunter and Meta Knight were nowhere to be seen. Getting up, the Voice screamed in his mind.

''You let them escape, you idiot''.

''I'm sorry'' said Tabuu.

''That is not good enough, fool, that Knight is probably close to the next Dark stone and your not even on the right planet''.

''I…I-'' stuttered Tabuu.

''Get going!'' roared the Voice.

Tabuu, reluctantly, complied.


	18. Labyrinth Part II

**A Voice Inside: Chapter 17: Labyrinth Part II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros, or anything related to it.**

**A/N I can now confirm (now that I have finished writing this story) that there will be a sequel, to this story. I haven't come up with a name for it, or this series for that matter, however, once I finished uploading this story, I will reveal the name I have come up with for the sequel, this series, and the day I will start uploading it. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It took a long time to write, I seem to remember...**

Meta Knight walked through the Maze, very annoyed at his bad luck. After hours of walking through the maze he now loathed more than Tabuu, he reached a large hole, and what appeared to be an arena. Jumping, he used his wings to stop himself hitting the bottom. Hovering. He noticed a green tripwire. Curious, he used his lighting to trip it.

As if by magic, lamps in strange room lit up, and it appeared he was indeed in an arena. It appeared similar to a Pokemon Arena, but he knew by instinct it wasn't used in the same way. It was a arena where you fought to the death – only basic rules applying.

As if from nowhere, a wolf attacked him. Caught unawares, Meta Knight was thrown to the ground. Meta Knight dodged the wolf's second attack, and swung his sword. The wolf dodged this easily, and fired a beam of lighting at Meta Knight. The latter dived to the left, and deflected the beam. Meta Knight got up, but was thrown to the ground by the Wolf. Meta Knight kicked the wolf away, and the front flipped to dodge the Wolfs teeth. Meta Knight then back flipped, and swung his sword. The wolf turned, and used his teeth to defect the blow.

The wolf then tried to wrench the Sword out of Meta Knight's hands. Meta Knight round-house kicked the wolf, slamming in backwards and into the Arena wall. Meta Knight dived to the ground, dodging the expected beam of lighting. Meta Knight swung his sword, and shot lighting straight and the incoming Wolf. The Wolf sidestepped, but Meta Knight punched in straight in the jaw. He cut himself, however, slightly.

Meta Knight, taking no notice of his gash, shot lighting at the Wolf once more, smashing it into the wall. The wolf wasn't deterred, and fired his beam of lighting. Meta Knight shot his, and the beams slammed into each other, cancelling each out. As quick as the lighting he just shot, Meta Knight rushed headfirst into the incoming Wolf, slamming his sword into the Wolf's teeth. Before the wolf could do anything, Meta Knight grabbed the wolf with his free hand, and threw it feet first into the wall. Meta Knight then shot lighting at it, but the Wolf allowed it to nut-meg him, before shooting lighting at Meta Knight.

Meta Knight dived to the ground, and swung his feet out, tripping the wolf up. The wolf then attempted to jump on the Knight, but the Knight slammed his sword into the ground, causing a mini-earthquake.

Both commandants were slammed into opposite walls. Before they could fight once more, rocks fell in their way. The wolf saw a gap in the 'fall', however, and rushed through it. Meta Knight saw it coming, and grabbed the wolf by the scruff of the neck. Before the wolf could recover, Meta Knight threw it at a falling rock, almost snapping the wolf's neck.

The wolf screamed in agony, and Meta Knight immediately felt sorry for it. He grabbed his sword, and positioned at the seemingly frozen wolf. He would make it quick. But, before he could deliver the finishing blow, the wolf said something that made him stop in his tracks…

''Please Meta Knight, I beg you''.

''Who are you?'' he asked, slightly lowering his sword, but still ready to strike.

''Katar the Silent'' whispered the Wolf, looking at him straight in the eyes. Something about the wolf made him believe him.

Meta Knight lowered his sword, but kept in pointed at the wolf. ''I have your-''

But before the Knight could finish his sentence, an unfamiliar voice reigned in the air.

''Well Well Well, we meet again, Katar''.

''That doesn't sound like you, Tabuu'' said Meta Knight.

''Your right, its not, but I don't have time for games, Knight''.

''What do you have time for, possessing people?'' asked Meta Knight knowingly.

''I-''. Meta Knight cut Tabuu off, shooting off a beam of lighting, slamming Tabuu three metres back and into a wall.

''I don't have time for games'' mocked Meta Knight.

Tabuu raised his whip; Meta Knight his sword.

''Please survive this Meta Knight, there is a lot we need to discuss'' whispered Wolf.

''I intend to'' said Meta Knight, wiping the blood from the gash on the hand onto his cape. He'd clean it later. Dodging Tabuu's first attack, , he positioned a rock in front of Katar to protect him, and launched at Tabuu, raising his sword towards Tabuu's head…


	19. Labyrinth Part III

**A Voice Inside: Chapter 18: Labyrinth Part III**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros, or anything related to it.**

**A/N I have come up with a name for the series (although not the sequel). It may be a bit 'spoilerish', so let me know if you want me to tell you. I probaly will anyway, but it would be sooner rather than later. If you do, I will just add an Authors Note to a Chapter. And, I guess, update my Profile. With the new info in it.**

**A/N 2 This quite a long chapter, this one. Well, not really a long one, but for this story it is. 1.2K+. Not that that's necessarily a bad thing.**

**A/N 3 5/10/13: I have decided to release the name of the Series. Check the Summary and my profile to find out. **

Meta Knight smashed his sword into Tabuu, smashing the latter into the wall. Tabuu fired laser after laser beam at Meta Knight, whom deflected all of them. Meta Knight fired a powerful thunderbolt which was cancelled out my Tabuu's Whip.

Tabuu swung the whip in question toward Meta Knight. Meta Knight dodged, and then used Drill Rush, smashing Tabuu into the wall. Before Tabuu could recover, Meta Knight used Mach Tornado, pushing Tabuu across the hard floor. ''Haven't done that in a why'' said Meta Knight to himself, though only he could hear.

Tabuu fired a powerful beam of light at Meta Knight. Meta Knight dived to the left and used his sword to deflect it to the right. Tabuu fired again, Meta Knight back flipped off the ground and deflected it away with the tip of his sword. Tabuu fired again, relentless. Meta Knight front flipped over it, and in mid-air fired a beam of lighting toward Tabuu, knocking him over.

Meta Knight back flipped over Tabuu's counter: A whip swing, and used Mach Tornado. With the intense heat keeping Tabuu at bay, Meta Knight sliced at Tabuu's knee's ruthlessly. Tabuu kicked out.

Meta Knight retreated, using his wings. Tabuu used his laser beams to try and clip them, and just missed (thanks to Meta Knight's quick reflexes). Tabuu fired again. Meta Knight got up, deflecting it with ease.

Tabuu snarled, and used his off-waves. Meta Knight dived in front of Katar, and protected them both with his swords, and thunderbolts. Meta Knight then dived, and slashed Tabuu round the head, knocking him to the ground.

Meta Knight collapsed to the ground in a heap. Tabuu used his whip, swinging at Meta Knight. The latter, releasing he couldn't dodge, and grabbed hold of the whip and swung it into the wall. This act nearly ripped Meta Knight's hand off, and now Meta Knight had a massive gash on his hand.

Blood hitting the ground, Meta Knight swung his sword with such might that he nearly threw it, and smashed it into Tabuu's head. Tabuu was, strangely, caught unawares and knocked out. Orange blood was dripping from his head, along with some black liquid.

Meta Knight glanced at his hand, and back at his sword. ''One-handed for me then'' muttered Meta Knight, running over to the Wolf.

By now, Katar was fine, but still backed off when Meta Knight approached.

''Why did you attack me'' demanded Meta Knight, sword poised angrily.

''I needed to see if you could beat me, because if you couldn't there's no way you could beat the Voice'' said Katar.

''The-'' Meta Knight began, but was cut off.

''It matters not now, but will soon''. Katar got up, and ran swiftly off, Meta Knight in quick pursuit.

''Can you stop talking in such damn cryptic language'' demanded Meta Knight.

''Do you trust me?'' asked Katar, voice level.

''No'' said Meta Knight. ''But don't take that personally, for I don't trust most people, if any''.

''You will soon'' said Katar.

''Your reasoning behind that statement?'' asked Meta Knight coldly.

''I will train you, and teach you, and you will kill the Voice'' said Katar.

''The voice?'' asked Meta Knight.

''I will explain it to you, soon'' said Katar.

''Tell me know'' demanded Meta Knight.

''I was, and technically still am, the king of the universe, Knight, I do not need to explain myself to you'' said Katar coldly.

Meta Knight turned swiftly, and walked up to the wall. Ignoring Katar's shouts, he noticed a symbol of a Dark stone on it. Smirking, Meta Knight slashed it with his sword. The fake wall came down, and there was the dark stone.

''You knew'' whispered Katar.

''I read your last words'' said Meta Knight. ''Yet you're not dead''.

''I did die, but I was brought back, to help you'' replied Katar swiftly.

''To help me with what'' said Katar.

''Kill the-'' started Katar.

''I get it'' cut off Meta Knight.

''Really?'' questioned Katar.

''I get everything I need to know'' said Meta Knight. Noticing a faint light in the distance, he flew toward it. Katar silently followed. Reaching the end of the Labyrinth, Meta Knight walked out, keeping an eye out.

''Are you going to follow me'' asked Meta Knight. ''Not that I mind too much''.

''Yes'' was the reply.

''Well, at least someone will be watching my back properly'' muttered Meta Knight. Looking up at the sky, he noticed a Jet funnel far off. Taking advantage of Katar, Meta Knight decided to walk to Jet Stream. Plus, his wings were aching.

Katar walked out. ''Are you always a wolf, or is this just a new form your trying out?'' asked Meta Knight.

''Why would I try out a new form, if I even have any?'' asked Katar in reply.

This response took Meta Knight by surprise. ''I guess I just assumed that as a God you could take on a new form. I know its unlikely you could do absolutely everything, like the legends suggest, but still…'' Meta Knight trailed off.

''You are correct on all counts'' said Katar.

''Really?'' asked Meta Knight, momentarily surprised.

''Yes, and a Wolf isn't my only form, although it is my favourite. I can turn in nearly everything'' said Katar.

''What can't you turn into?'' asked Meta Knight, curious. He ducked under some rocks.

''Just one thing. A Human'' replied Katar.

''A Human?'' asked Meta Knight, very confused by this answer.

''Yes'' answered Katar.

''You can turn into a wolf, too'' said Katar.

Meta Knight nearly choked on his only tongue at that remark. ''I can?'' asked Meta Knight.

''Yes, although it requires great training'' replied Katar.

''Can you teach me?'' asked Meta Knight without thinking.

''Yes'' answered Katar, before Meta Knight could take back his last comment.

''I know it sounds cliché, but you must learn the ways of the wolf'' said Katar.

Before Meta Knight could ask something else, they had reached the Jet Stream funnel. Well, they were underneath it at least. Katar wordlessly turned into a Peregrine Falcon.

Meta Knight was stunned, although he tried not to show it. He knew Katar noticed, however.

''Ready?'' asked Katar.

''I guess'' said Meta Knight flying up and a slow face. Katar followed suit.


	20. Epilogue: Less Than A Minute

**A Voice Inside: Chapter 19: Less Than A Minute {Epilogue}. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros, or anything related to it.**

**A/N This is the final Chapter of this story, as you may be able to tell. Look out for the sequel, which is called 'A Voice In Hiding'. **

**A/N I thought I had uploaded this earlier… Sorry for the delay.**

**Meta Knight's POV:**

It all happened so fast. There was barely anything he could do. A Black Shadow flew directly at me. I jumped left, and fired rapid fire Thunderbolts at it. It was barely effected, and then shot beams of red light at me. I swung my sword and deflected it back, but it surprisingly took a lot of my energy. It powered up a beam of black darkness. I fired a beam of lighting to deflect it, but it was too big to dodge; at least 50 metres long. Mountains and rocks crumbled. In merely 5 seconds, I would die.

Suddenly Katar flew in front of me. He fired beams of Fire directly at the Darkness, and knocked it to its knee's. Gradually, it got smaller, until it turned to but a butterfly. I began to thank Katar, but then he fell to his knees. I ran to help him, but a beam of darkness had already consumed him. I knew not of where it had come from, only that it was dead. I fell to my knees. I didn't care I was probably about to die.

Without warning three beams of Turquoise fired into the darkness. Before I could see my saviour, the creature flew away. I turned to see whom saved my life.

It was Wolf o Donnel. I recognised him from Brawl. I wasn't sure about anything any mkre. I assumed he hated me. In less than a minute by life had gone from High to Low. Feeling dizzy, I fell onto a rock, and was consumed by Darkness.


End file.
